Após a Lua Cheia
by Carola Weasley
Summary: Um lobisomem depois de uma lua cheia fica bem debilitado, mas nada melhor do que uma doce garota para cuidar de sua recuperação.


**DISCLAIMER: Infelizmente, ou felizmente sei lá, Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Nem ao menos a idéia da doença que eu roubei de alguma fanfic de Saint Seiya. Céus! Me processem! (desmaia)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**.APÓS A LUA CHEIA.**_

O que esta fazendo aqui?

Cuidando de você. O que mais poderia ser?

Eu não preciso dos seus cuidados.

De fato ele nunca precisara dos cuidados daquela garota. Desde que se entendia por gente ele fazia aquilo sozinho.

Eu sei que não precisa dos meus cuidados, mas não negue que precise de minha amizade.

Isso era outro fato importante. Ele não tinha ajuda de seus amigos quando mais novo, mas agora ela estava ali, na sua frente sorrindo para ele.

'Ela fica mais bonita sorrindo.' Pensou.

Mas ao fazer isso se arrependeu de tê-lo feito e se recriminando fez uma careta de desgosto.

O que foi agora? Precisa de ajuda?

Pensou um pouco e por fim respondeu meio rouco:

As almofadas.

Ela o levantou gentilmente e começou a afofar aquelas almofadas grossas.

'Que ótimo' – ele continuou resmungando para si mesmo 'agora invejo essas almofadas. Quem tinha que receber isso era eu, nãos essas ingratas que fazem minhas costas doerem.'

Pronto, pode se deitar seu bobo. Viu como precisa de mim?

Eu não estou doente.

Eu sei que não. Mas esta fraco. Ontem foi lua cheia que eu sei, e sem o Snape aqui não tem poção para te acalmar.

Ela novamente tinha razão. Mas ele estava se empenhando para afasta-la.

Não é a primeira vez que eu me viro sem a poção mocinha. Não preciso de sua ajuda, pode ir trabalhar.

Sabia que me mandaram aqui cuidar de você?

Quem?

A ordem! Quem mais poderia ser?

Está brincando.

Não mesmo. Eles não querem ninguém doente durante esses dias. È perigoso.

Já lhe disse que não estou doente.

Mas por dentro ele pensava:

'Então ela não esta aqui por minha presença...então que realmente se vá.'

Você é um teimoso Remus! Isso nem é mais questão da ordem, agora isso virou pessoa!

Então você escolhe se vai ou não ficar aqui, se é ou não uma questão da ordem em segundos. Que autoridade tem para isso?

Ora, toda! Afinal, eu menti.

Então ela estava ali por ele. Interessante.

Ninphadora, nunca te ensinaram algo sobre a mentira não?

Não me chame assim! É Tonks! T-O-N-K-S! Veja se aprenda.

N-I-N-P-H-A-D-O-R-A! Acertei?

Ela saiu resmungando para a cozinha. A esperança que ele tinha dela ter ido apenas para fazer um chá para ambos sumiu completamente. Ficou pensando que aquilo estava gostoso mesmo estando contra seus planos. Era bom ter uma presença na casa. Era bom ter uma presença feminina na casa. Era bom ter a presença dela na casa.

Mas por fim ela voltou. O visual havia mudado para cabelos longos e azuis elétrico. Os olhos estavam púrpura e a pele ainda mais alva. O rosto e o resto do corpo delicado. Estava linda como sempre. E o melhor, vinha com uma bandeja com chá fervente e duas xícaras. O cheiro invadiu as narinas de Remus:

Mate?

O seu preferido.

Ora, nem por isso. O seu também.

Ótimo, acabamos de provar que nos conhecemos mutuamente muito bem e que por sinal combinamos! Que maravilha!

É.

Vamos agora tome, cuidado que esta quente.

Ela ofereceu a xícara ao homem enquanto bebia do seu chá.

'Ótimo mesmo! Agora também tenho inveja daquela xícara! O que mais me falta?'

Cuidado!

Os ótimos reflexos de Tonks o impediram de ficar banhado de chá quente. Só pode sorrir levemente.

Obrigado.

Avisei que estava fraco! Você não queria acreditar! E depois a desastrada sou eu!

Se você, - ele hesitou – se você não tivesse trago o chá eu não teria quase me banhado com ele. A culpa é sua!

Se é assim vou-me embora.

Ela se levantou da cadeira que estava ao lado da cama de Remus e se virou fazendo menção de sair, mas no primeiro passo foi bloqueada. Um de seus pulsos estava bem preso na mão do lobisomem ele, pelo que parecia, não tinha a mínima intenção de soltar. Ela fez uma pergunta muda com a cara interrogativa e só obteve dele uma palavra.

Desculpa.

Ela parecia ponderar mas por fim o sorriso voltou ao rosto e se sentou na cadeira do lado.

Certo Remus. Eu fico aqui porque precisa de mim. E eu gosto muito de você.

Que bom. Agora ganhei uma enfermeira qualificada que gosta de mim para me cuidar uma vez ao mês.

Para o resto da sua vida?

Para sempre.

Eu já aviso logo que não sou tão qualificada assim.

Você é perfeita Tonks.

Tonks?

Ela fez uma cara de total falta de compreensão.

Não é assim que você prefere ser chamada?

Ah, bem, sim, mas bem, você não chama assim nunca e, na realidade só estranhei.

Ele deu um sorriso e se ergueu um pouco enquanto puxava seu braço. Seus lábios ficaram a milímetros do ouvido dela e ele disse com a voz ainda fraca arrepiando-a:

Acho que você gosta que as pessoas te chamem de Ninphadora.

Sim e não.

Como sim e não.

Acho que só gosto que você me chame assim. Bem, na realidade, eu me acostumei. E isso. Não que eu goste, mas acostumei! Ai eu abro uma exeção. Só para você.

Que bom Ninphadora. – ele finalmente a soltou e voltou a se deitar. –ah, que drogas de almofadas!

Foi a vez dela sorrir e dizer:

Acho que o problema esta na suas costas. Vamos levante-se que eu vou fazer uma massagem.

Ele se levantou ficando sentado na cama e ela se sentou atras dele com as pernas abertas e o puxou para trás no meio delas e começou uma massajem.

Ele olhou para as almofadas com um olhar triunfal e pensou vitorioso:

'Viu, eu é que tenho as mãos delas em mim. Não você ingratas!'

O que esta pensando Lupin?

Em nada, só como você tem mãos leves.

A garota corou mas continuou com aquela tortura delicada.

Você é estranho homem. Muito estranho.

Que nada eu só estou apaixonado por você.

Ele parou e arregalou os olhos. Foi então que ele compreendeu o que estava sentindo. Se afastou um pouco:

Nada, nada! Deixe para lá. Esqueça! Foi bom mas você não tem que voltar para casa?

Ela o puxou ainda mais perto que antes e deu um leve beijo no pescoço dele.

Te disse que é pelo motivo que eu estou aqui?

E deu outro.

Ele sorriu e olhou dessa vez paras as canecas de chá esquecidas:

'Me invejem você suas bobas.'

Jura?

Uhun.

Que bom. Eu não queria ter que te ver todos os dias e não poder fazer isso.

Ele se virou e lhe tomou os lábios.

Foi bonito, foi carinhoso e foi com o desejo. Não se passava nada na cabeça de ambos apenas que deveriam curtir o momento porque o futuro era incerto e perigoso.

* * *

Bem não é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, mas é a primeira que posto em um site.

Quero agradecer a algumas pessoinhas se não se importam:

A Patty, porque a fic é dela, eu fiz de aniversário para ela! Te adoro!

A Cami Rocha q medeu motivaçãopara posta aqui já falou aos montes: "Posta lá Carola! Só Deus sabe o quento precisamos de fic desse shipper!" Então vai pra ela o credito!

E a mais algumas duzias de pessoas que pacientemente leu isso, uma delas a Thais que foi a primeira! /o/

Espero que realmente gostem da fic e comentem por favor que é importante! T-T

Só assim vou ver se tenho coragem para postar outras fics.

Perdão a erros mas aqui não esta betado. TT. Obrigada pela compreençaõ e por favor CRITIQUEM! falem bem, apontem todos os defeitos para que eu não os cometa novamente.

Obrigada! beijos!


End file.
